Bioshock: Beyond
by bronyrex1
Summary: First there was Columbia, a city in the sky. Then there was Rapture, the submerged metropolis. Now there is Omega, a city on the moon, where the worst prisoners from all nations are held in the largest prison humanity has ever made. When Earth loses contact, the worst is suspected, and a man is sent to the moon to investigate. Only, on Omega, things are never what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

"If there is one thing that the history classes told me, it's that Humanity never changes. First it was Comstock, with his flying city, then Ryan, with his submerged metropolis, and who knows what's next. It's been a few years since we found Rapture and even longer since we had to shoot down Colombia. My name is Allen, and now, I have to go to the moon."

* * *

Coast of Washington, 1972, 12:00 AM

* * *

"Ok, I know about the city in the sky, and the city at the bottom of the ocean, but there is a city on the MOON?" I ask them man hiring me.

"Yes Mr. Patterson. We are in need of your, special talents, in order to harvest the what you can from the lunar prison, Omega." He replies to me.

"So what am I getting exactly?"

"Research data, weapons, etc. Rest assured, you will get your money, as well as a way home, of course."

"An how exactly am I supposed to even get there?"

"Head to the lighthouse 50 miles strait west of here. You'll get there on a boat at a dock half a mile north of here. You're also getting 20 credits, the payment at the prison, when you get to the lighthouse."

"Yeah, I guess that's reasonable, SAID NO ONE EVER!"

"You will get $100,000 in advance, and $400,000 upon return."

"So when do I leave?"

"Now, just follow the beach north, until you see a dock with a boat."

"Ok." I reply, turning north. "Anything else?" I turn back to ask, but the man I was talking to is no longer there. "Odd."

* * *

"Ok, so I just spent the last hour in a boat that drove itself, fun." I say to myself after I get off the boat I was on. I look ahead and see a large lighthouse, nearly 100 feet tall, and at least 40 feet in diameter, and with a flight of stairs leading to a single door. "So let's see what we have here." I walk up towards the lighthouse, up the stairs, and to the door. I knock on the door, and a security guard opens a window in the middle of it, a minute later. The guard closes the window, and I hear latches on the other side, and the door proceeds to be opened.

"Welcome to Alpha, the gate to the Prison Omega Mr. Patterson. We've been expecting you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, it is time to go to the moon. Are you familiar with with tear travel?"

"A little." I reply.

"Good, because that is how you are going to get to Omega. Follow me." The guard, a man, around 6'2", with dark skin, brown eyes, a simple, white guard uniform, which included a pistol on his hip. He leads me up some stairs inside, that lead around the inner edge of the lighthouse wall. "This place was made when I was born, but was re-purposed a few years ago. The reason you are going up is because we lost contact a month ago." He informs me as we get to the top of the lighthouse, below the light. "You should be able to meet with a member of the Overwatch when you arrive. Have a nice trip." He pushes me forward, over a ledge that I could not see, and I fall down through the height of the lighthouse, and right before I hit the bottom, a tear opens through the entire hollow core. I close my eyes and brace for impact, and then, I stop falling, and black out to a sharp pain over my head.

* * *

Next time:

Chapter 2: Initiation

Allen wakes up in a med-bay, on the moon, in the middle of a power out, having to find his own way, but what happens when the power comes on, and all is not what it seems?


	2. Initiation

"Ugh." I groan, starting to wake up wherever I am. "What the heck happened?" I open my eyes completely, lean up, and look around, in complete darkness. There is a rumbling that shakes the room I am in, and shortly after, lights flicker on, illuminating the room ever so slightly. The walls are all white, and it looks like a hospital room. I crack my neck, back, and knuckles, before getting out of the bed. There are medical instruments on the ground, and beds on their sides. I scour around, and find a first-aid kit, an injection labeled tractus, which is filled with an orange liquid, and lastly, some lock-picks strangely enough.

"Hey jackass!" I hear a voice shout. I turn to face it and see a man, around 6', with a bald head, and a black jumpsuit with two red stripes over the chest, charging at me with a small, one point pickax over his head. "Time to DIE!" He swings the pickax, arcing it towards my head in a baseball swing. Instinct kicks in and I duck under the arc, and bring my legs around to sweep his out from under him. He falls to the ground with a thud, where I kick him in the face, knocking him out. I pick up the pickax, and leave the room. The hallway, which is deserted, and had a few corpses on the ground, was dimly lit, and creepy as heck. The white walls have blood stains, and the doors to other rooms are either knocked down, or barricaded over. I turn right, and move forward with caution.

"This place has really gone to the dogs." I say quietly.

"Riot control, respond!" I hear a voice, with static, shouting from somewhere further ahead. I look around for what produced the voice, and find a short-hand radio, still giving off static. I pick up the receiver and reply.

"Hello?" I ask back.

"Who are you soldier?" The same voice I heard before asks me.

"Allen Patterson. I was sent here from earth to find out what happened."

"So you are the reinforcements eh?"

"I suppose so. Who are you?"

"I am Boris Cernak. Warden of Prison Omega and head of the Overwatch. Get yourself a weapon soldier and help us secure this medical wing."

"Whatever. Just tell me where to go." I reply, since I aught to go with the warden if I am going to get anything from this place.

"Head to the top floor. We have a transport there. Kill any members of the Kometa that get in your way. You'll know them by their prison uniforms, which have red stripes on them. If you see Moroza, kill her on sight. She looks harmless, but is the leader of the Kometa, that much we know for sure."

"Sounds like a plan." I reply, before heading further on, looking for stairs that lead up. I find them after making a few turns throughout the corridors, as well as surviving another attack from one of the Kometa. I head up the stairs, which simply lead strait to the roof, which was covered in a glass dome, where I see something I couldn't believe. I saw Earth, and it looked to be the same size of the Moon when on Earth. "Holy crap. I am on the Moon after all."

"Get over here soldier!" I hear the same voice that was speaking on the radio, with the radio static but no radio transmission, shout at me. I look towards the voice and see he who must be Boris. He is 6' tall with a lean build, and he wears a gold colored gas mask with glowing green eye ports, over his face, along with a grey military trench coat and grey military uniform underneath. His left hand is encased in some kind of glowing rock that flows like a liquid, and in his right hand is a military saber, that looks like it is meant for combat. "Are you coming? We already secured this building while you were coming up here." He says to me in a synthetic, metallic voice.

"Sorry. This is a lot to take in."

"First time on the moon eh soldier?"

"Yes, and the names Allen."

"Well Allen, get over here so we can give you the basic rundown." He orders me. I go over to him and we get in the transport, which is basically a disk with four legs holding it up, along with 8 vertical rockets around the edge. There is a ramp leading from the middle of the disk to the roof. We go up the ramp into the vessel, which was like the bridge of a blimp, but circular.

* * *

"Souložit! How the hell did they get their hands on a Riotship?" Boris shouts in anger after the ship we are in gets hit by something, causing klaxons to go off. "Get this thing in an atmosphere NOW!"

"Sir." The pilot replies, and the ship proceeds to make a sharp bank, and I can see a new structure in view. This building, 4 stories tall and easily 5 square miles in area, is colored black, and has a metal dome over the middle.

"Damn. Of all the places to go down, it had to be the Omega Complex."

"The what now?" I ask.

"The Omega Complex. Its the prison itself." Boris tells me before we set down. "I would expect an unpleasant welcome. The prisoner to guard ratio is not a good one, so we sealed the place off. Only the Securities and rations can get in anymore. We just make sure no one or thing get out."

"I see."

* * *

Next time:

Chapter 3: Cold Receptions

Now that Allen has met one of the Big Three, Boris, he gets to meet his opposite, Moroza, the leader of the Kometa. What happens next, only time will tell.


End file.
